


Scoops

by ThePause



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePause/pseuds/ThePause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the summer before Kurt moved to New York and he'd still never had a proper boyfriend. That is until his favorite customer, Coffee Hazelnut, asked for an application. Was there time left in the summer to start a new romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Rachel, he came in again today,” Kurt blurted into the phone the second she picked up.

  
“And hello to you, too. I’m great thanks for asking.”

  
“Coffee Hazelnut,” Kurt said, ignoring her, “he came in today and asked for an application.”

  
“You mean after all these years of ordering the same boring thing he finally talked to you?”

  
“First of all, it’s a summer job, not a career choice,” Kurt huffed. “Furthermore, Zises is out of town and I don’t technically have the authority to hire anyone. But I’ve been working at Scoops for the last four summers. I could run that shop blindfolded. So I said yes, we are hiring, please work here and marry me.”

  
“Finally.”

  
“He sat in his usual spot and filled out the application. I burned my hand on the waffle iron trying to sneak glances at his his luscious, full lips that he licked twice and….”

  
“Kurt. Focus.”

  
“I told him someone would call him.”

  
“You told someone would call him or you told him you would call him?”

  
Rachel had been trying to find love for Kurt since the day he came out to her their sophomore year of high school. And sure, there had been a few attempts, a few dates, even a few kisses and almosts. But never anything lasting. Never anything that took Kurt’s breath away. Never love. Now it was the summer before freshman year of college and he and Rachel were heading to New York, to NYADA. Kurt wasn’t thrilled about starting college never having had a proper boyfriend but Ohio’s selection of acceptable gays was underwhelming at best. There had always been the hope of Coffee Hazelnut but all he ever did was order his ice cream, sit in his usual spot to eat it and then leave.

  
“Rachel, he was only there for a few minutes and I barely spoke to him. Sure, he’s so attractive I nearly swooned into the coconut cream but I’m here for 10 more weeks. It would be ridiculous.”

  
“Kurt, you have been pining after this guy for years. It’s time to make a move!”

  
“It has not been years.”

  
“Years, Kurt. I have been listening to you talk about Coffee Hazelnut for years. At least hire him so I can finally see what all the fuss is about. Then you should definitely find out what he’s working with. I refuse to let you go to New York without some hot lovin’ under your belt.”

  
“Gross, Rachel.”

  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” she giggled, “or maybe I did. But seriously, it’s our last summer in Ohio. Do something reckless for once in your life. You never know what could happen.”

  
“Okay, okay, I know. You’re right. I’ll call him,” Kurt stuttered as he began pacing the floor of his room. “Even though there’s no possible way he will be interested in me.”

  
“Call him.”

  
“I WILL. I will. I’ll call him.”

  
“Today.”

  
“Today.”

  
Kurt ended the call and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know how to do this, didn’t know how to be the initiator, didn’t know how to talk to someone so incredibly gorgeous and did he mention gorgeous?

  
 _I can’t call him_ , he said out loud to no one but himself. _He probably isn’t gay, has a girlfriend and is a serial killer. No one that attractive is non-crazy and single_.  
His ringing cell phone interrupted his mutterings.

  
“What!” he shrieked, nerves on edge.

  
“I knew it, Kurt. You’re pacing aren’t you? Stop pacing and call….wait, what’s Mr. Perfect’s name?”

  
“Blaine. His name is Blaine.”

  
“Of course it is. Call Blaine. I’ll call you back in 20 minutes to make sure you did. Bye!”

  
Rachel was right, he had nothing to lose. It was summer, the shop was busy, he could always use some help, right? Kurt picked up the application for the 100th time and dialed the number.

  
“Hi, this is Blaine.”

  
Kurt’s knees buckled.

  
“Oh! Hi! Blaine! This is Kurt. Kurt Hummel? From Scoops? Calling about the application you dropped off?”

  
 _Great start, Hummel, charm him with your ability to speak like a cave man_ , Kurt thought, pacing and sweating and using every ounce of energy he possessed to sound breezy and aloof. It wasn’t working.

  
“Yes, I remember. Thanks for calling me, Kurt.”

  
“You’re welcome.”

  
_You’re welcome? What, like he’s so privileged to hear from you? Idiot!_

  
“I wanted to get in touch with you to see when you might be available to start? The summer season is our busiest time and we’d love to have some help.”

  
“Should I come in for a formal interview,” Blaine asked, a smile in his voice.

  
 _Interview! Of course! He thinks you’re an idiot! You idiot!_ “Oh right, an interview! How silly of me. Well…everything on your application looks to be in order. If you’d like to come in for an interview…” Kurt was losing it. And fast. With every sentence his voice got higher and screechier.

  
“No, no, that’s cool,” Blaine chuckled. “It seems pretty straight forward. I’m leaving town in the fall so I’m only looking for something for the summer. Does that work for you? I could start tomorrow.”

  
“Tomorrow would be great! 10am?”

  
“I’ll see you at 10am. Thanks, Kurt.”

  
“No, thank you. Can’t wait!”

  
Kurt hung up the phone before he could humiliate himself further. Can’t wait? Can’t wait?? No interview! Oh sure, Hot Blaine was definitely going to fall right in love with the idiot who doesn’t even know how to hire summer help. This whole affair was already a disastrous mess particularly since he was now using the word affair about Coffee Hazelnut. The most conversation they had ever had was the one time Scoop’s was out of Blaine’s one and only flavor and he had trouble deciding on something different to order.

  
And Kurt was no better. Anytime Blaine came in his intellect dissolved and he became a stuttering mess constantly putting his hands into his pockets only to take them back out again. This was going to be a disaster.

  
Kurt was holding his phone against his forehead when it started to ring.

  
“Rachel, I made a total ass out of myself! I didn’t even ask for an interview! I practically begged him to accept the job so he could hold my hand under the counter and canoodle me in the back office! I never should have called him he is way too gorgeous I will never survive this summer why did you talk me into calling him! He’s never spoken to me outside of ‘Coffee Hazelnut, two scoops, on a sugar cone, please’ and now he’s showing up tomorrow at 10am what am I going to do?” Kurt shouted all of this at once without taking a single breath.

  
“Ummm, Kurt? This is Blaine Anderson. I just spoke to you a few minutes ago about the job at Scoops?”

  
Kurt inhaled so loudly he practically sucked the phone down his throat. Seconds turned into too many seconds as Kurt stood there, frozen.

  
“I’m sorry to call you back,” Blaine said. “I forgot to ask what I should wear tomorrow?”

  
Kurt couldn’t speak. Couldn’t move. His mouth stuck open in silent horror.

  
“Pants,” he squeaked out. “Black pants. I’ll give you a shirt.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth Kurt realized he had just insinuated for Blaine to come to Scoops without a shirt on.

  
“Great, thanks Kurt. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Blaine said.

  
“Tomorrow. Yes.”

  
Kurt fell facedown onto his bed and willed himself to stay there until summer was over. There was no way he could ever face Blaine and his beautiful face ever again.

 

\----------

 

At 9:45 the next morning Kurt checked his hair for the 48th time. Hot Blaine was about to walk through the door, possibly shirtless, knowing full well that Kurt was into him. Like, really into him. Kurt had stayed up half the night trying to think of a scenario that wouldn’t end in his utter humiliation. He considered putting a sign on the front door saying “Closed Due To Ice Cream Shortage.” He could claim he had a boyfriend, or join the circus, or claim he had a boyfriend in the circus. All he knew was that he could not, could NOT, face Hot Blaine after that phone call. Kurt was so lost in thought he nearly missed the knocking on the front door.

  
Kurt’s eyes widened when he saw Blaine. He was wearing the requested black pants but they weren’t just your run of the mill mall pants. These black pants were tailored in all the right places and stopped just above his ankles. He had on black Sperry topsiders with white stitching and a thin pink shirt that looked to be a size too small, tugging on his toned upper arms. Then he had the complete nerve to wear a black and pink striped bow tie. A bow tie!

  
Blaine’s dark hair was usually wildly curly and luxurious and Kurt had to resist the urge to lean over the counter and run his hands through it. Today it was gelled back in slick clean lines and he looked….well he looked delicious, like an ice cream cone that Kurt wanted to lick. Dammit now he was thinking about licking Hot Blaine and that was not the way to move past the humiliating phone call. Especially when he was right there looking at Kurt.

  
“Blaine! Good morning!” _Calm down calm down calm down_. “Thanks for getting here on time.” _Oh, real sexy Kurt, talk about punctuality._ “You look great!” _Oh God._

  
“No problem,” Blaine smiled nervously running a hand over his hair to smooth it down as they both stood there looking everywhere but at each other. “Happy to be here. I wasn’t sure what kind of shirt to wear so I just took my best guess.”

  
“Right. Ummm ok. So.” _Words, Kurt. Use words_. “We don’t open until 11:00 so we what we need to do first is stock the ice cream out front, make waffle cones and waffle bowls, stock the spoons, general things like that. Oh and I’ll get you a Scoops shirt. You can wear your bow tie you want to, we don’t have any rules about accessories.”

  
“Sounds great,” Blaine said, possibly looking right into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt didn’t know for sure because he was avoiding looking at Blaine altogether. If he was going to get through the day in one piece he would have to pretend that Blaine either didn’t exist or had a horn growing out of his forehead.

  
They went through the morning routine, Kurt showing Blaine all the necessary steps to open the store without ever fully looking him in the eye. They stood close to each other, but never touched. They spoke, but only about the task at hand. By the time he unlocked the shop door and turned on the open sign, Kurt felt slightly satisfied that Blaine wasn’t going to bring up the horrible phone call. Kurt convinced himself he could keep it professional. Light. Business only.

  
Right.

\--------------

 

“Kurt, it’s been two days. What are you waiting for?”

  
Kurt was pacing again. Lately his conversations with Rachel and the proximity of his new co-worker were wearing a hole in his carpet. At the risk of avoiding an embarrassing conversation with Blaine he had managed to have no conversation at all. Their mornings at Scoops were spent in quiet tandem, working side by side but rarely making conversation and once the shop opened there was never time for idle chit chat. Kurt was still embarrassed and avoiding Blaine. Blaine was always kind, always smiling and helpful, but never attempted anything more than work conversation. Kurt was convinced Blaine had zero interest in him.

  
“Rachel, I told you, he has zero interest in me.” Kurt rolled his eyes and continued his pacing.

  
“How could you possibly know that when you’ve never even had a conversation with him outside of please stock the strawberry and we need more spoons.”

  
Kurt sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you want to get technical, he’s had the opportunity to talk to me hundreds of times and hasn’t taken it. What makes you think he’s suddenly interested now?”

  
“Fine, if you don’t make a move soon I’m going to make one myself and we’ll see just which way Mr. Dreamy swings.”

  
“Don’t you dare.”

  
“Kurt, I know you. You know you. You let him know that first day that you were the HBIC and he’s probably been too scared to say anything!”

  
Kurt stopped pacing and assessed himself in front of the full length mirror that hung on the inside of his closet door. “I don’t know what to do,” he sighed. “I don’t know what to say.”

  
“Just be yourself.”

  
“Be myself? When you’ve just accused me of being a supremely snobbish bitch? Yes, very helpful, thank you.”

  
“You know what I mean.”

  
But that’s just the thing. Kurt had no idea.

 

\---------------

 

“Good morning, Kurt.” Blaine smiled, making Kurt’s toes cramp.

  
“Hi, Blaine.”

  
Obligatory pleasantries exchanged, the boys set to work, plugging in the waffle irons and shaking up the batter, moving around each other in a now practiced dance.

  
Kurt took a deep breath, and then one more. “So. Blaine.”

  
Blaine cocked his head to the left and looked over at Kurt, a smile on his lips. His perfectly pouty, kissable lips. “Yes?”

  
“You mentioned that you’re only in town for the summer. What are your plans for the fall?”

  
“Going to school.”

  
“Oh? Where are you going?” Kurt was pouring batter into the hot waffle iron and doing his level best not to embarrass himself.

“I got into-“

  
At that exact moment, the back door smacked open, knocking over a stack of boxes.

  
“Hummel! What’s with all the boxes? Are you building a fort back here?”

  
“Oh no,” Kurt whispered. He walked over to Blaine and stood as close to him as he dared, “I’m so sorry.”

  
Right then a woman in a bright yellow sundress crashed, shoulder first, through the swinging doors separating the front and back of the shop, carrying a 5 gallon tub of ice cream.  
“New flavor, Sweet Cheeks. I tried it at this gas station outside of Cleveland and had to have it. It’s - wait, who’s this?”

  
“I can explain,” Kurt stammered as she pushed her way past Kurt and stood nose to nose with one very confused Blaine. She was the same height as Blaine but three times as wide.

  
“This is my shop,” she leaned in, close enough for Blaine’s eyes to cross, “and you’re wearing one of our shirts. And I don’t know you,” she said, tapping one long, hot pink finger nail on the tip of his nose.

  
“I’m Blaine.” Blaine made his best effort to put his hand out to shake hers, but she was standing so close he only managed to get a handful of her cleavage.

  
“He’s a fresh one, Hummel, I like it,” she said, smacking Blaine hard on the ass and barreling through the doors into the back room. “Too bad he's gay ‘cause I’d be on that like lint on corduroy.”

  
Kurt waited for Zises to be out of earshot and turned back around. “Blaine, I’m so, so sorry. That’s Lauren Zises, the owner. I didn’t think she’d be back today or I would have warned you.”

  
“She’s…forward,” Blaine said.

  
“You get used to it. Again, I’m so sorry.”

  
“Hummel,” Zises shouted from the back, “I’m out! Don’t go tapping your little boy toy’s luscious booty while I’m gone, you’ll melt all the ice cream!”

  
“I’ll make sure he behaves himself,” Blaine shouted back.

  
Kurt’s head whipped around to look at Blaine, who was smiling.

  
“She’s right you know,” Blaine said, moving the tiniest bit closer to Kurt.

  
“She…is?”

  
“I am gay.” He moved even closer.

  
“Oh?” Kurt said, although it was more of a whisper.

  
Blaine moved even closer, all the way into Kurt’s personal space, and looked at Kurt’s lips, his nose, his eyes. “Yup,” he said, his mouth popping on the last syllable.

  
Uh-oh.

 

\---------------

 

The next morning, Kurt had a plan. He was going to make a move. He’d been thinking about it all night and, let’s be honest, had been thinking about it ever since Blaine first came into Scoops two summers ago. He was ready.

  
“Good morning, Kurt,” Blaine said, immediately evaporating Kurt’s shaky confidence.

  
“You…hi, Blaine…listen, are you interested in an experiment?” Kurt dared to look Blaine directly in the eye.

  
“Always,” Blaine said, looking right back.

  
“Every Friday we feature a special milkshake flavor that I invent. You always came in on Tuesdays so I don’t think you ever saw the special milkshake flavor.” Kurt realized what he was saying as soon as he’d said it. His cheeks lit up like sirens, probably warning Blaine to run for his life.

  
“You noticed?” Blaine look genuinely surprised.

  
“Right, so, I’ve decided on the two flavors for this week’s special but it needs to be tested to make sure it’s good.”

  
“And you want me to test it?”

  
“I know you’re partial to coffee hazelnut,” Kurt said, “but I was thinking about chocolate peanut butter mixed with salted caramel swirl?”

  
“Yes, okay, give it to me,” Blaine said, making Kurt shiver.

  
Together they added the ingredients into the silver milkshake machine that sat on the counter next to the display case for waffle bowls.

  
“You put the lid on, make sure it’s locked, then push this button,” Kurt said, the milkshake machine whirring loudly, drowning out the tremor in his voice.

  
After a few seconds, Kurt opened the lid and pulled the canister out, dipping a spoon into the frothy mixture and pulling out a spoonful. He offered the spoon to Blaine, but Blaine didn’t take the spoon. Instead he grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled the spoon to his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning out a low “mmmmmm” as soon as the milkshake hit his tongue.

  
Kurt didn’t consider his options, didn’t weigh the pros and cons, didn’t think. Spoon in one hand, milkshake in the other, Kurt leaned in and put his mouth directly onto Blaine’s mouth. It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was two faces touching. Blaine flinched and Kurt panicked.

  
“Hey,” Blaine said, opening his eyes, “hey.”

  
Then it was Blaine who leaned in with soft lips and small sighs and hey was that Blaine’s tongue? Kurt didn’t get to find out because right when it was getting good, the swinging doors slammed open, sending both boys tumbling backwards, milkshake flying through the air and landing on every available surface.

  
“Lauren! I…we…I apologize,” Blaine said, reaching for a towel. Kurt was on the floor, covered in dripping milkshake, humiliated.

  
Zises walked over to Blaine and dragged a finger through the milkshake splashed on cheek. “It’s Zises,” she said and licked her finger with a loud slurp. “Pretty good. What were you going to call it before you dumped it all over Hot Ass and his hot ass,” she asked Kurt, who had made no attempt to get up off the floor.

  
“Salty Nuts,” Kurt said, sending Zises into a laughing fit that turned into a coughing fit, tears streaming down her face.

  
“Hummel, you are too much. You and Perky Bottom clean up your salty nuts. I’ll be back later.”

  
Blaine kneeled down next to Kurt, offering him the towel.

  
“You’ll ruin your pants,” Kurt said.

  
“I think the damage is pretty much done,” he said, offering Kurt a hand.

  
The rest of the morning was spent cleaning up. Blaine didn’t mention the kiss and Kurt tried his best not to think about it.

  
But it had happened. Kurt was sure of that.

 

\---------------

 

“I made eight Salty Nuts today,” Blaine said. It was the end of their shift and both he and Kurt were in the back office clocking out for the day.

  
“Eight? Wow.”

  
“How many did you make? I hope it’s an even number since, you know, nuts should come in pairs, right?” Blaine was smiling at his own joke and Kurt had no idea what to do with his face.

  
“I’m going to take out the trash. See you tomorrow, Blaine.”

  
Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt’s elbow. “Hey, wait. Do you…I thought maybe we could hang out?”

  
“Hang out.”

  
“Yes, Kurt. Hang out. Spend time together. That’s what people do when they like each other.”

  
Kurt swayed on his feet, unable to process what was happening.

  
“Kurt?”

  
“Blaine…I…”

  
“How about this. You know that coffee shop, The Lima Bean, over by McKinley?”

  
Kurt nodded, but barely, his eyes wide, heart pounding so wildly he was sure Blaine could hear it.

  
“I’m going to be there at 8:00 tonight. I’d like it…love it…if you were there, too.” Blaine said all of this with his hand still on Kurt’s elbow. To Kurt, it felt like a hot branding iron, like when Blaine pulled away the imprint of his hand would be permanently etched into Kurt’s skin.

  
“See you later, Kurt.”

  
“Mmhmm,” Kurt muffled.

  
As soon as Blaine left he called Rachel.

  
“I’m in trouble.”

  
“What happened! Is it your dad?”

  
“No, no, he’s fine. It’s Blaine. I think he asked me out on a date!”

  
Rachel huffed, clucked her tongue and sighed. “And how is this a problem?”

  
“I can’t do it. I can’t be…whatever it is that I’m supposed to be around a guy like him. I’ll embarrass myself. I’ll say something stupid. I’ll spontaneously combust! I mean, today when we kissed he -“

  
“Wait, what? WHAT did you just say?”

  
“It’s hard to explain. It wasn’t…it’s not…” Kurt stopped talking and started pacing. He couldn’t do this. He never should have hired Blaine.

  
“Kurt, it sounds like Blaine likes you, and we both know how you feel. Get your head out of your ass and go out with him. And tell me more about this kiss.”

  
“But…I’m terrified,” he finally said. “He’s so…and I’m…ugggghhhhhh.”

  
“Kurt.”

  
“I know. I…fine. I will go. But I get to say I told you so when it goes inevitably, horribly wrong.”

 

\---------------

 

It was 7:55pm and Kurt was sitting at a small table near the window at The Lima Bean. He was trying not to appear too eager even though he’d tried on thirteen different outfits. He finally landing on the first one he’d picked out - dark skinny jeans and a distressed white t-shirt under a tailored black vest. He wanted to look casual but not sloppy. His hair was perfect thank you very much and he, Kurt Hummel, was about to be on a date with Blaine Anderson.

  
Then it was 8:05pm.

  
Then it was 8:27pm.

  
Then it was 8:43pm.

  
Then it was 9:02pm and Kurt went home.

 

\----------------

 

Kurt called Zises the next morning and told her he wouldn’t be coming in. He spent the morning watching HGTV and eating pizza rolls, his phone turned off. He did not want to talk to Rachel and he did not want to think about Blaine Anderson and his stupid face. Sometime that afternoon Kurt was on his fourth plate of pizza rolls when the doorbell rang.

  
“We don’t want any,” Kurt shouted from the couch. “Go away.”

  
The doorbell rang again followed by loud knocking.

  
“Oh, for the love,” Kurt grumbled, walking over to the door and throwing it open. “I said I don’t…oh.”

  
It was Blaine, still in his Scoops shirt and black pants.

  
Blaine moved towards him. “Kurt.”

  
Kurt backed away. “If you’ve come here to humiliate me further, I’m not interested.”

  
“Kurt, can I please come in? I’ve been trying to call you all day but your phone’s been turned off.”

  
“It was on last night.” Kurt’s arms were crossed and he was standing in the doorway, blocking Blaine’s way in.

  
“Okay,” Blaine said, scrubbing his hands over his face, “I guess we’ll do this on the porch. Kurt, I like you. A lot. I don’t really like ice cream and I’ve been coming into Scoops for two summers trying to work up the nerve to ask you out. I like you so much I applied for a summer job I don’t need just so I could finally talk to you. And yes, that’s ridiculous but you make me feel ridiculous. I think you’re amazing and so, so beautiful and interesting and I really, really want to…I want to…”

  
Kurt didn’t say a word, his arms still crossed.

  
“I’m sorry about last night. My little brother broke his arm playing baseball and my parents are out of town so I took him to the ER and it took forever and I didn’t have my phone with me. I really wanted to be there, Kurt. Even though I wasn’t sure you would show up.”

  
Kurt uncrossed his arms and took a deep breath. “I was there.”

  
Blaine smiled. “I’m so glad. I mean, I’m not glad I stood you up but I’m glad you were there.”

  
Kurt nodded, not trusting his own words.

  
“I’m kind of putting myself on the line here, Kurt. Can you please say something before I die of embarrassment? Did I read this whole situation wrong?”

  
“No, you didn’t. I…I always looked forward to Tuesdays. Because I knew I would see you.”

  
“You did?”

  
“I did. I called you Coffee Hazelnut and told my best friend about the massive crush I had on you.”

  
“You never said anything. Never gave me a sign,” Blaine said, moving closer. He reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hands.

  
“I can be kind of obtuse. I’m sorry.”

  
Both boys stood in the doorway, beaming at each other, hands clasped between them.

  
“Kurt, can you please invite me in or do I have to kiss you in the doorway?

  
“Wha-“

  
Kurt didn’t get the word out before Blaine’s mouth was on his, pressing and moving and licking and sucking. Blaine meant business. Kurt leaned in, losing himself in the moment, memorizing the feeling of Blaine’s body against his.

  
Blaine pulled back and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. “Hi.”

  
“Hi. Would you like to come in?”

  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

  
Kurt pulled Blaine into the living room, stealing another kiss in the process. “Wait!”

  
“What’s wrong,” Blaine asked, arms still wrapped around Kurt.

  
“I just got you,” Kurt said, putting his hand over Blaine’s heart, “and I don’t want to give you up. But I’m leaving for school, Blaine. I’m going to New York in nine weeks.”

  
“I may have a confession to make.”

  
“Is it that you’re small enough to fit in my suitcase? Because I hate to break it to you but I’m not going to allow you to stow away in my bag and ruin my wardrobe.”

  
“While that is a creative joke about my height, no, I am not planning on traveling in your suitcase. I have my own ticket.”

  
“To New York?”

  
“You are looking at the newest member of the freshman class at NYU.”

  
“Blaine!” Kurt hugged Blaine so hard they both toppled backwards to the floor. Blaine rolled over so that Kurt was half-lying on top of him. Kurt leaned down and kissed him, whispering against Blaine’s lips, “My prospects in New York just got a whole lot hotter.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s been eight weeks, did you know that?” Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch in Kurt’s living room watching a Top Chef marathon. Kurt had his feet in Blaine’s lap getting one of Blaine’s famous foot massages.

 

“Eight glorious, surprising weeks,” Kurt said, laying his head back and closing his eyes. “You are _so_ good at that.”

 

“I like your feet,” Blaine said, moving to Kurt’s other foot. “I like you.” Kurt’s eyes were still closed so he didn’t see the way Blaine was looking at him. He never saw the way Blaine looked at him, full of awe and interest and lately…heat.

 

Blaine ran his thumb back and forth across the arch of Kurt’s foot while Kurt moaned and hummed. It made Blaine’s hands sweat.

 

“Mmmmm, will you still rub my feet when we’re in New York,” Kurt said, lifting his arms over his head and hanging them off the end of the couch. It made his shirt ride up, exposing the tiniest strip of skin. Skin Blaine wanted to touch.

 

Blaine stopped rubbing and cleared his throat. “Umm, Kurt?”

 

Kurt leaned his head up, one eyebrow quirked in a perfect arch, “Why did you stop the rubbing? You never stop the rubbing, Blaine.”

 

Blaine moved Kurt’s feet out of his lap and folded his own legs underneath him.  He looked nervous. “Do you ever think about…I mean…do you…”

 

“Do I think about what?”

 

Blaine scratched the back his neck and cleared his throat again. “I’ve been thinking. About us.”

 

“A fascinating subject if I do say so myself,” Kurt said, eyes on the TV instead of on Blaine.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Do I what?”

 

“Do you think about…us?”

 

“Blaine, I’m going to need you to be more specific. Oh my god, look at Tom Colicchio. He is so not ok with that sad looking soufflé.”

 

Blaine fidgeted, losing his nerve. “I’m going to get some water, you want anything?”

 

Blaine stood up from the couch and Kurt grabbed his hand. “You okay? Was there something you want to talk to me about?”

 

“Nope. And you’re right, that soufflé is tragic,” Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt on the tip of his nose. “And I will definitely rub your feet in New York.” Then, under his breath, as he walked away, “I’ll rub anything you want.”

 

Kurt watched him go, reveling in the view. “Did you say something” he called out.

 

“I said I want a croissant.”

 

“What? You want a croissant?”

 

Blaine walked back in the room carrying a glass of water. “Never mind.”

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re acting a little crazy.”

 

“Maybe because I’m crazy about you,” Blaine said, leaning down to tickle Kurt’s ribs sending Kurt into fits of laughter.

 

 

———————-

 

 

The next morning Kurt was leaning over Lauren’s desk in the back room of Scoops writing down the ice cream order for the week when suddenly he felt Blaine pressed up against him from behind.

 

“Blaine, I’m trying to order more Strawberry Swirl.”

 

“Maybe a little swirl is what I’m looking for,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt up and hugging him from behind.

 

“A little swirl? Really, Blaine? Did you join a fraternity and not tell me? If you start calling me ‘brah' I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“I can’t resist your swirl…brah,” Blaine breathed into his ear.

 

Kurt swatted him away. “Go unlock the door and turn on the open sign, _brah,_ before I actually break up with you.”

 

“The customers can wait,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt tighter. He slid his hands down Kurt’s sides, his fingertips pressing into Kurt’s hipbones, “I want you.”

 

“You are ridiculous,” Kurt said, wiggling away and turning back to his list. “Now go unlock the door or Zises will have both our heads.”

 

Blaine trudged out front and pulled the short, silver chain on the ancient neon OPEN sign in the front window. It buzzed and sputtered, flashing a few times before fully illuminating the window.

 

“At least I can turn _something_ on,” Blaine muttered under his breath.

 

 

———————

 

 

That night Kurt was in his closet sorting clothes and putting storage items into garment bags. Moving an entire wardrobe to New York was tedious work and he was running out of time. He was trying to decide if he should take his full winter wardrobe now or have it shipped later when his cell phone buzzed with a text.

 

To Kurt: I miss you.

To Blaine: We’ve been together all day, what’s to miss?

To Kurt: Your sweet ass.

To Blaine: Really, Blaine? Sweet ass? What has gotten into you?

 

Kurt laughed and set his phone down on the dresser when it started to ring.

 

“Can I come over?” Blaine sounded out of breath.

 

“Of course you can, but I should warn you, I’m sorting.” Kurt pulled out a grey, double-breasted, knee-length sweater and held it against his body in the full length mirror. “Are you okay? You sound winded.”

 

“Just need to see you. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

Eleven minutes later Kurt heard a car door shut and looked out his window to see Blaine pacing and talking to himself in the driveway. He walked downstairs and opened the front door.  

 

“Blaine, what are you doing?”

 

Blaine’s head jerked up, embarrassed. He jogged up the front porch stairs and grabbed Kurt in a tight hug. “Hi.”

 

“Hello to you, too. I’m sorry I interrupted your fascinating conversation.”

 

“Let’s go inside. Is your dad home?”

 

“No, he’s over at Jimmy’s Tavern watching some sporting event on their big screen. Evidently our 60 inch screen is too small.”

 

Blaine pulled Kurt into the living room and they sat down on the couch, both in the middle. Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s bouncing knee. “What’s going on and why are you so nervous? Is this about that difficult customer today? I know she was unfairly rude to you but honestly I don’t think-”

 

“I want to touch your dick!” The words jumped out of Blaine’s mouth and hung in the air between them.

 

Kurt stared, eyes wide. He opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…that’s not what I wanted to say.” Blaine said , his voice strained and quiet.

 

“Blaine, I…I don’t - “

 

“Let me start over, can I start over?” Blaine’s hands were circling each other in his lap, like a dog chasing its tail. 

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“We’ve been taking things slow, really slow.”. Kurt took a breath to speak and Blaine cut him off. “And that’s what I wanted! It’s what we both wanted, I know. But we’re going to New York next week, leaving Ohio and, I don’t know, starting a new chapter.”

 

“And what does that have to do with my…” Kurt motioned to his crotch, ears turning pink.

 

“I don’t want to go to New York a virgin.”

 

They stared at each other then, neither one knowing what to say.

 

“Blaine, what you’re saying…it’s a big step.”

 

“It is, you’re right. But I really care about you. A lot. And I want to be with you, in every way I can.”

 

“Because you don’t want to go to New York a virgin.”

 

“That’s not, I didn’t mean,” Blaine paused, sighing. “This is hard.”

 

“A necessary step, I believe,” Kurt said, mouth in a straight line. But his eyes were smiling. He moved in closer and puts his arms around Blaine. 

 

“Your odd behavior the past few days is starting to make sense. Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

 

“I tried.”

 

“Try again, only this time using actual words to my actual face. I want to know how you feel.” Kurt kept his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, needing to feel grounded, needing to let Blaine know he was there and listening.

 

“Okay.” Blaine took a deep breath. “I am wildly attracted to you. You’re the most…you are stunning, Kurt. It’s intimidating. I’m glad we decided to take it slow but I can’t help feeling…I want you, Kurt. I want to see you and feel you and put my hands on you. I want to know how it feels to press my skin against yours and…” Blaine paused, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Kurt grabbed his hands and gently pulled them into his lap. “I want those things, too, I do. But why the sudden urgency? Why before New York?”

 

“I don’t know why I said that. I’m making a mess of this whole thing. I wanted this conversation to be romantic, I wanted to seduce you. Instead I’m chattering like an idiot and shouting that I want to touch your dick.”

 

“That _was_ a real low point.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. My dick is flattered by your interest.”

 

Blaine smiled in spite of himself. “Have I ruined this?”

 

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, slow and sweet. “Let’s go up to my room and talk about it.”

 

 

_______________

 

 

They were standing in Kurt’s room, facing each other, music floating softly through the room. 

 

“I made this playlist for, well, for this moment. I just didn’t know it would be tonight.”

 

“We don’t have to do anything, Kurt, really. I don’t want you to feel pressured. We don’t have to-”

 

“Blaine, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about it, too. You’re very sexy, you know. That first day at Scoops when you walked in wearing that insanely tight pink shirt and bow tie. And your hair…I thought I would die on the spot.”

 

Blaine ran a hand through his soft curls. “I took a shower before I came over and I didn’t have time to…it’s curly.”

 

“I like curly,” Kurt said, reaching up and cupping Blaine’s face in his hands. He slid his fingertips into Blaine’s hair scratching and pulling ever so slightly. Blaine closed his eyes and let out the softest moan. 

 

“That feels really good.”

 

“I”m glad we’ve been taking it slow, Blaine. But I want things, too. I want to make you feel good.”

 

Blaine opened his eyes and put his hands on Kurt’s waist. “Yes.”

 

It was one word, but it was enough. Their mouths crashed together in a desperate kiss that was immediately different than all the other kisses they’d shared. This kiss had intention, it was a start of something. Kurt was finding it difficult to breathe, his chest heaving out short breaths while Blaine kissed and kissed him. He shivered and felt hot all at the same time. Blaine reached around and grabbed Kurt’s ass, grinding their hips together causing them both to cry out. 

 

“Blaine,” Kurt said, Blaine’s mouth devouring his neck, “do you have a condom?”

 

Blaine froze, mouth on Kurt’s Adam’s apple, hands half-way down the back of Kurt’s pants. “Ummm, no?”

 

“I don’t either,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine’s hands out of his pants. “Shouldn’t we have one if we’re going to…do this?”

 

“I…yes? I mean, we don’t have to do, you know, everything, if you don’t want to.”

 

“I know but, what if in the heat of the moment we want to try? Shouldn’t we be prepared?”

 

“The heat of the moment,” Blaine said, his eyes glazing over, “yeah.” Blaine thought the current moment was sufficiently heated until Kurt had started talking.

 

Blaine sat down on the bed, elbows on his knees. “I could go get some? Or we could just, I don’t know, look?”

 

Kurt laughed right out loud. “If you weren’t so damn sincere I would not believe you just said that. You are _such_ a boy!” Kurt leaned down to kiss him and then walked over to the door. “Let’s go to the store and get condoms like proper young men and then I will let you look all you want.”

 

That perked Blaine up and they raced down the stairs together, giggling and knocking into each other. Kurt threw open the front door just as Burt was walking through it.

 

“Dad! What…what are you doing here?”

 

“Game sucked. We were getting slaughtered so I decided to come home and watch it on the little TV. Hey, Blaine.”

 

“Hi, Mr. Hummel.”

 

“Kid, I keep telling ya, it’s Burt.”

 

“Yes, sir. Burt, sir.”

 

“Where are you two going in such a rush? You both look like you seen a ghost.” Burt brushed past them and plopped down in his favorite chair.

 

“Nowhere. We weren’t…”

 

“Yeah, we were just here. Hanging out. We weren’t doing anything.”

 

“Is that right,” Burt said, eyeing them both. “Well be sure and don’t do anything with your bedroom door open, got it?”

 

“Got it,” Kurt said, motioning for Blaine to follow him back upstairs.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing I forgot condoms?” Blaine whispered once they had reached his room.

 

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “I guess the great reveal will have to wait.”

 

“I’ll be counting the minutes,” Blaine said, leaning in and kissing Kurt with as much passion as the open bedroom door would allow.

 

 

_______________

 

 

“Good morning, Kurt,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

 

“Good morning yourself. You look particularly bright-eyed this morning.”

 

“That’s because I’m planning to ask my gorgeous boyfriend out on a date. A romantic date.”

 

“Oh, you are? How exciting. I hope your boyfriend says yes.”

 

“I hope he does, too. I have plans,” Blaine said, grinning, his hands on his hips.

 

“What sort of plans?”

 

“Romantic plans. Sexy plans.”

 

“Sexy plans? This romantic date wouldn’t be just an elaborate ruse to get into your boyfriend’s pants would it?”

 

“As delightful as that would be, it is not my intention. I tried that already, and it didn’t go well. I approached it the wrong way, all desperate and handsy. He’s definitely worth more than that. So this time I want to show him what he means to me, tell him how much I care about him, make him feel special.” Kurt was drying an ice cream scoop and looked up at Blaine. Blaine took a step forward so that their faces were inches apart. “I want to tell him that I love him.”

 

Kurt dropped the ice cream scoop. It bounced and clattered across the tile floor while both boys looked at each other, Blaine smiling, Kurt’s bottom lip quivering.

 

“Blaine?”

 

“Kurt, I want to apologize for what happened last night, for how I approached us being together. I came off like some dumb, sex-crazed idiot and I’m sorry.” Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s hips. “I want to do this with you, anything that we do, because I love you. _I love you._ And sharing this with you would mean more to me than I can say.”

 

Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine’s and sighed. “First, you don’t need to apologize for last night, I thought you were an adorable sex-crazed idiot. And like I said, I’m ready, too. Because, Blaine, I love _you_. And I didn’t want to say it before because I was afraid I was being too impulsive or too sentimental. I didn’t want to scare you away.”

 

“You couldn’t. You can’t.” Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt’s, both boys needing to feel the connection, needing to break the tension. 

 

“So about this romantic date,” Kurt asked.

 

“I was serious about that. I want to take you to that sushi place you’ve been wanting to try.”

 

“And after?”

 

“After, we could go back to my house, if you want. My parents have a fundraiser tonight and won’t be back until late.”

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck and pulled him close. Closer. “Yes.”

 

“OHMYGOD WOULD YOU TWO JUST BONE ALREADY.” It was Zises. She’d been in the back room. Listening.

 

Kurt and Blaine jumped apart like they’d been electrocuted, the swinging doors to the back room banging against the wall as Zises burst in. “I swear, you two are the worst gays I’ve ever met. You should have been boning weeks ago, _weeks_. And now you’re professing love just to touch tips? Do I need to buy you both a manual on how to be young and gay?”

 

Zises had her hands on her hips and was looking them both up and down, clearly waiting for an answer.

 

“I don’t…we…” Blaine was stammering and blushing.

 

“It’s none of your business what we do in our private lives,” Kurt huffed.

 

“Oh please, Hot Ass has been practically salivating for weeks. Give him the D, Hummel. The poor kid’s waited long enough.”

 

“That’s not…I am not salivating!” Blaine’s face was getting progressively more and more red.

 

Zises walked over and patted both of their cheeks a little harder than was necessary. “My sweet little baby gays. Anderson, why don’t you let me open the store and you can take Huffy Huffington here in the back and bend him over the desk. I bet he’s a screamer,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Blaine turned from red to white. 

 

Kurt ’s mouth fell open but no sound came out.

 

“Fine, do it your way with the romance and shit. Just promise me you’ll do it. And then tell me all about it.”

 

She turned to leave, whipping around at the last second. “Hey, Hot Ass, catch!” Blaine reached up to catch what she threw as Zises exited through the back door shouting, “Thank me later!”

 

“What is it,” Kurt asked, afraid to look.

 

Blaine opened his hand and felt his cheeks heating up again. “It’s…lube.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

 

__________

 

 

Blaine’s house wasn’t anything like Kurt’s house. Kurt’s house was soft and lived-in and felt like love. Blaine’s house was marble and flat and untouchable. Kurt had only been to Blaine’s house a couple of times, but this time was different. This time there was an expectation. An expectation might drown him.

 

“I’m nervous,” Kurt blurted out as they walked up the winding staircase to Blaine’s room.

 

Blaine stopped on the stair above Kurt. “Do you wanna go home? We don’t have to…”

 

“No, I, I want to stay. I want to be here. With you.”

 

“I bought condoms. And I have the lube from Zises.”

 

“Please don’t mention her right now.”

 

“Sorry! Look, I’m nervous, too. We don’t have to-“

 

“Blaine, it’s ok. Let’s just go to your room and talk for a minute.”

 

Blaine turned to walk up the staircase, holding his hand out behind him. Kurt took his hand and immediately felt better. By the time they reached Blaine’s room, Kurt’s nerves were settled. Well, mostly settled.

 

“I like your room. It’s less…severe, than the rest of the house.”

 

“Thanks,” Blaine said, standing in the middle of the room. He looked scared and a little bit lost. And, Kurt thought, so, so beautiful.

 

Kurt walked over and put his arms around Blaine’s neck. Blaine had turned on Kurt’s playlist and they stood there together, not dancing, but slowly swaying and looking at each other, into each other. There was a moment, a small one, when they could have called it off. They could have decided to wait.

 

“How should we-“

 

“Do you want to-“

 

Both boys laughed. “Kurt, I don’t know what I’m doing here. All I know is that I want to be with you. I don’t care how. I just want to show you how I feel.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt said, taking a small step back, presenting himself, “show me.”

 

Normally when Blaine kissed Kurt he started out with slow, soft, chaste kisses that would build to something more. But this time he went right for it, kissing Kurt with his entire body. His tongue was in Kurt’s mouth and one hand was in Kurt’s hair and the other was slowly finding it’s way past the waistband of Kurt’s pants. Kurt relaxed and let go, let Blaine explore and touch and feel. He wanted to touch Blaine, and he would, but in this moment he loved the feeling of Blaine’s hands on him. Loved the low growl in the back of Blaine’s throat, loved being the object of desire.

 

Blaine plunged his hands down the back of Kurt’s pants, over his boxer briefs, and squeezed. “Kurt,” he breathed into his ear, “Kurt.” Blaine pulled his hands up and traced over Kurt’s back, under his shirt, tracing a lazy pattern across his skin. “Can I,” Blaine whispered, tugging on Kurt’s shirt. Kurt raised his arms over his head and closed his eyes. He could hear Blaine’s intake of breath, a tiny gasp, as he raised his shirt slowly over his head and off his arms. “You are,” Blaine said, his voice a quiet reverence, “Kurt, open your eyes and look at me.” Kurt opened his eyes and his heart clenched. Blaine’s face was flushed, his lips parted, and his eyes were wide and wet. Kurt felt like Blaine could see his very soul. “Kurt, you take my breath away.”

 

Kurt wanted to make a joke, something mildly crass to break the tension, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move or speak, barely remembering to breath in and out. Blaine was barely touching him, running his fingertips over Kurt’s skin like a feather, and it was torture. Sweet and divine torture.

 

“You, too,” Kurt managed to say, Blaine’s lips on his clavicle, his tongue swirling in the hollow of his throat. 

 

“Hmmm?” Blaine didn’t look up, didn’t stop kissing, touching.

 

“Your shirt,” Kurt squeaked out.

 

Blaine stopped then and stood up, a giant smile on his face. With one hand he reached behind his head and pulled, his shirt coming off and landing on the floor in a heap. 

 

Suddenly there was olive skin everywhere. Kurt knew Blaine had a great body but this, this was more than he could have imagined. Kurt realized he was staring, his mouth hanging open. “Sorry,” he said, raising his hand to his mouth. 

 

“It’s okay,” Blaine said, smiling and reaching for Kurt, “I want you to look.”

 

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine and Blaine stopped him. “Wait…” He reached down and pulled Kurt’s leather belt through the loop. Kurt exhaled and reached for the button on Blaine’s jeans. 

 

“Together?”

 

“Together.”

 

They reached for each other, a tangle of arms and elbows and smiles until both boys were standing in front of each other in their boxer briefs. Kurt was the first one to laugh. And then Blaine was laughing.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt laughed, doubled over and clutching his stomach, “I can’t…”

 

Blaine’s shoulders were shaking and he was bent over with his hands on his knees. He was trying to speak and couldn’t, his cheeks sore from smiling. After a moment Blaine composed himself and reached for Kurt, pulling him down to sit on the bed next to Blaine.

 

“I can’t believe we’re wearing the exact same underwear,” Blaine said, his eyes full of laughter tears.

 

“I bought them especially for tonight,” Kurt said, leaning into Blaine, “I wanted to impress you.”

 

“Me, too. I did, too.”

 

Then they were laughing again, reaching for each other and rolling onto the bed. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, his legs wrapping around Kurt’s hips. The laughing stopped. 

 

“Kurt, I can,” Blaine paused, licking his lips and swallowing, “feel you.”

 

Kurt’s eyes were wide and he was trembling. “I feel your, I…I can…”

 

Kurt kissed him then, and moved against him. Kurt’s elbows were on either side of Blaine’s head and his hands were in his hair, his tongue in Blaine’s mouth, and they were moving together. 

 

“Kurt,” Blaine cried out, tearing his mouth away from Kurt’s  “you feel…that’s…”

 

“I know,” Kurt cried, breathless, “I know.”

 

Kurt moved his hips, the thin layer of cotton between them doing nothing to hinder the hot pleasure coursing through him. Blaine was meeting him move for move, grinding and circling his hips.

 

“Shit, Kurt, you’re so hard. I want to touch you,” Blaine breathed out right as Kurt yelped, his whole body going rigid, a silent scream on his face.

 

Blaine gasped, his own release quickly following. 

 

They were both panting and gasping, embarrassed. Kurt rolled half-way off of Blaine, afraid to look at him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I wanted to…I wanted…”

 

“I know. Me, too.”

 

Blaine started to laugh. “What could possibly be funny right now,” Kurt said.

 

“Just that I didn’t even get you all the way naked and…I, I just, I came harder than I ever have in my entire life.”

 

Kurt rolled over and looked at Blaine, his hand on Blaine’s chest. “That was…Blaine…”

 

“I know. I love you, Kurt.”

 

“So much,” Kurt replied, leaning in to kiss Blaine. “I guess we’ll just have to try again?”

 

Blaine’s eyes narrowed, a slow grin creeping across his lips. In one move he grabbed Kurt’s hips and flipped them over. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
